Użytkownik:Wera226
/thumb|Mój Krowokwiat z The Sims 3 Store.Witam, jestem Wera226 Dołączyłam do Simspedii 20-08-2012 (Według simspedii 21-08-2012 Hmm...) Moją Reprezentantką jest Simka Weronika Kmita przedstawiająca mnie. O mnie Mieszkam w Częstochowie. Zajmuję się graniem w The Sims 3 i jestem Simsocholiczką. Mam manię na punkcie grania "mną" (czyli simką podobną wyglądem i cechami do mnie) w Simsy. Moja simka Weronika (I ja) "posiadamy" Krowokwiat, który nazwałam "Laganek" (Od Laganaphyllis Simnovorii, ponieważ był to mój pierwszy Krowokwiat). Rozwijam się artystycznie (w prawdziwym życiu). Mam talent do malowania (bardziej rysowania). thumb|Krowokwiat narysowany przeze mnie. WK- Weronika K. Oto mój simpage : http://mypage.thesims3.com/mypage/Wera226PL (Aby wejść, musisz być zalogowany na tej stronie.) Moje Cechy Tak..Wiem...Niektóre cechy "nie lubią się ze sobą" i razem nie występują, ale ja jestem zmienna, np. raz jestem odważna, drugi raz jestem tchórzliwa :D Cechy pogrubione są pierwszorzędne (Ważniejsze), a kursywne to te drugoplanowe (Mniej ważniejsze) :) * Roztrzepana (Na 100%) * Niezdarna (Skoro potykam się o własne nogi i krztuszę własną śliną...) * Artystka (Sami widzicie... :D) * Dobra (Czasami jestem ZBYT dobra... o_O) * Gorąca głowa (Yyyy....Mleko) * Miłośniczka zwierząt * Poczucie humoru (Umiem rośmieszać moich nauczycielów, więc Was też!) * Przewrażliwiona (Nie zawsze....Ale często...Nawet bardzo często...) * Odważna (Na 20%) * Tchórz (Na 80%...No...Może nie zawsze...) * Uwielbia przyrodę * Wygadana (Za dużo mówię....Czasami palnę coś tak głupiego...To aż wstyd) * Złośliwa (Na 50%....Muhahaha!) * Łatwo się zachwyca (O...! Jaka ładna żarówka!) * Szalona (Hahahaha! Buhahahaha!) * Schludna * Przyjacielska (No cóż...Tak...Raczej tak...) * Nieokrzesana (Niestety tak :/) * Nieśmiała (Yyy...Raczej...Zgadzam się...) * Samotniczka (Nie czuję się dobrze w tłumie...) Jakie mam Simsy? Czy tylko Simsy? Jakie mam ulubione gry z EA? Nie, nie mam tylko Simsów. Mam dwie ulubione gry z EA- Simsy i Zarodka (Spore) The Sims 3 -Zostań Gwiazdą -Nie z tego świata Spore - Kosmiczne Przygody - Śmieszne i Straszne - Bot Parts Pack Stan Mojego Dysku (SMD) Stan mojego dysku jest krytyczny!!! D: Tylko 10 GB!!! Aby pomóc mojemu dyskowi, wyślij SMS o treści "POMAGAM SMD" na najbliższy telefon zaufania. Koszt jednego SMS-u wynosi 9 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 zł. (Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście tacy głupi, żeby się na to nabrać :D Jesteście zbyt mądrzy :D Chyba... D:) Złota Lista Pżebrarzam, ale muj muzg sie pżekszau. Złoda Lizta bedzie kotowa niedugo...Hypa... Wiki które często odwiedzam * Oczywiście, że Simspedia. * Wiki Spore * Nonsensopedia * Avatar Wiki * Angry Birds Wiki * Minecraft Wiki * Alice Wiki Moje rysunki 1. Thanator dla Sandy97 :D 2. Mój Krowokwiat (widoczny na górze) 3. Fineasz z kreskówki Fineasz i Ferb (nudziło mi się) 4. Mój jerzyk Nerwus (Mam nadzieję, że poleciał w dobre miejsce) DSC02753.JPG|1. Palulukan dla Sandy97 :D Męczyłam się nad tym 5 godzin (nie wiem czemu tak długo).Więc tak wygląda... DSC00975.JPG|3. Fineasz :D DSC02840.JPG|Nerwus. (Wyszedł? Mi coś nie pasuje....) Moje Simowe Maskotki, czyli moi najlepsi Simowie Mam trzech najlepszych według mnie simów. Pokochałam ich najbardziej spośród wszytkich moich simów (A mam ich bardzo dużo). Są moimi maskotkami, a inaczej (Nie śmiejcie się tylko :D) "Werorangersi" ''' (Prosiłam was o coś! :D). Jest ich trzech w takiej kolejności stworzenia: * '''Weronika Kmita *'Skelen Ziutek' * Parker Sorenson 'Weronika' Weronika Gabriela Kmita jest simką stworzoną na wzór mnie. Jest liderką całej grupy, którą stworzyła (Ja i ona...), zachowuje się jak liderka :U...Ma takie same cechy, zainteresowania, umiejętności (poniekąd) oraz takie same imię, nazwisko i wygląd (:O). Jedynie jest starsza o 5 lat :D. Pewnego dnia szła przez las i dziabnął ją Wilkołak. W dzień jest uroczą, charyzmatyczną simką, a w nocy bezlitosną bestią...Grrrr....!!! Jest piosenkarką i jej nazwa sceniczna to Wera 'Skelen' Skelen (Duncan) Ziutek to sim niegdyś stworzony przeze mnie na telefonie w grze The Sims 3 (na telefon). Postanowiłam go "Ożywić" do świata prawdziwych simów (Nadal nie wiem, czemu jego imię do przezwisko...Hmm..). Po miesiącu czekania i dostania (Wreszcie!) The Sims 3 na PC, zrobiłam tego przemiłego Punka :) Jest akrobatą i jego nazwa sceniczna to Niesamowity Skelen. 'Parker' Parker Drew Sorenson to sim który jest "Z przyszłości" Od zawsze chciał być piosenkarzem w XXI wieku. Swoim wehikułem czasu przeniósł się do owego XXI wieku i jest aktualnie Legendą Wokalu. Nosi na głowie czarny hełm z turkusowym...czymś. Jest zauroczony Weroniką...Ale ona nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć...Pfff! Ona za bardzo mnie odwzorowuje... Poprosił o klątwe wilkołatcwa Weronikę. Teraz razem buszują po lesie. Jego nazwa sceniczna to Parken. Wszyscy są na 10 poziomie swoich profesji. Mieszkają oddzielnie (Weronika SV, Skelen SV, Parker SS), ale stworzyłam "Rodzinkę" zawierającą wszystkich trzech "Reprezentantów". Nawet się lubią, ale czasami skakają sobie do gardeł :D. (Co mnie niezwykle denerwuje...) Galeria Screenshot-254.jpg|Weronika Screenshot-256.jpg|Skelen Parker.jpg|Parker Moja galeria Weronika DeeJay.jpg|Weronika na Podium Didżeja Wera i Dżin.jpg|Weronika rozmawia z Dżinem (lub dżinką) Wera,Cyk10n3,szachy i publika.jpg|Moja simka gra w szachy z simem Cyk10n3 Sw0rd. (Aż zebrał się tłum!) Wera i golf.jpg|Weronika złamała kij do golfa. Wera i Laganek.jpg|Weronika (jeszcze w starym domu) drażni Krowokwiata Laganka. Facepalm.jpg|Weronika dostała załamania mózgowego. Przy okazji, tak wyglądam gdy dodam coś na simspedię, a komputer mi się zatnie, wtedy mam 2 razy to samo coś :( Screenshot-206.jpg|Paczcie, jak czarna kula jest blisko Weroniki. Gdyby się nie schyliła, dostała by w brzuch. Gnom.jpg|Zemsta Gnoma 2: Strzał w oko Koszmarotwór.png|Mój jeden z kilku ulubionych stworów w Spore stworzonych przeze mnie: Koszmarotwór Voodoo i Weronika.jpg|Warto było zapłacić 600 Simpoints... Weronika w limuzynie.jpg|Weronika w limuzynie. (Ma własny samochód, to czemu jedzie limuzyną? :D) CRE_Gricuś-0e5833da_ful.png|Gricuś - jest słodziutkim stworkiem ze Spore :) Psobot-226.png|Psobot-226 to mój piesio wykonany ze Spore Bot Parts Pack Robokot-896.png|...A to jest Robokot-896 Gruszki.jpg|Moje gruszki z aureolkami. Omniroślina.jpg|Moja Omniroślina. Trójkącik.jpg|Trójkącik :) Kryształek i Weronika.jpg|Biedna Weronika...Próbuje złapać kryształek... DSC02767.JPG|Nawet Jake Sully mnie reklamuje :D Tłum przy gitarze.jpg|Gdy Weronika gra na gitarze, zbiera się tłum. Nie połam się.jpg|Nie połam się, Weronika. Xeron-X9.png|Robot-Wojownik Spore_2011-09-30_16-40-22.png|Jestę z Muszlę. Weroraptor.png|Weroraptor. CRE_Weroraptor-0e6964ef_sml.jpg|Weroraptorek :D Screenshot-75.jpg|Weronika gra na gitarze. (Ten złodziej dziwnie się na nią patrzy...) Dżin!.jpg|Weronika zostaje spełniona przez dżina. Screenshot-237.jpg|Weronika! Co ci mówiłam o dużych prędkościach! Nie wymiotuj mi teraz! Screenshot-239.jpg|Uwielbiam, gdy ona robi te Kocie Ruchy Klumpowa Gorączka.jpg|'Ugi ugi uł, age ugi uł uł!' Czyli jak śpiewać Klumpową Gorączkę w duecie. (Wykonanie: Parken i Wera) Screenshot-242.jpg|"Dziękuję za duet, Parken!" "Nie ma za co, Wera!" Wzruszający moment... Screenshot-253.jpg|'BRAWO!!! WERONIKA, GRATULACJE!' Screenshot-259.jpg|Oooooch... To jest jedne z najbardziej wzruszających i słodkich zdjęć, jakie zrobiłam... Najśmieszniejsze zdjęcia, które zrobiłam Screenshot-224.jpg|"Gdzie ja, kurde, jestem?!" Screenshot-225.jpg|"Już chyba wiem" Screenshot-228.jpg|Mówcie co chcecie, ale ja nigdy nie zapomnę tej miny. Screenshot-234.jpg|"O nie! Ja się palę!" Ha!.jpg|"HA! Udało mi się!!!" (Ale co?) Screenshot-244.jpg|"Yyyym...Skelen? Mógłbyś nam nie przeszkadzać?" Czytanie książki.jpg|Czytanie książki....Robisz to źle. Screenshot-282.jpg|Tak wyglądam, gdy mam pisać niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę... Screenshot-292.jpg|Przybliżcie obraz....Nie patrzcie się na wampira,TYLKO NA TĄ SIMKĘ Moja wieża